Null
by Soulseekerthe13th
Summary: Experimental: What if you were willing to do anything to amass an army of the proper size? Even turning a world inside-out? Well, then you'll surely appreciate the hilarity that follows in this ever-expanding story!
1. The Null

**NULL**

**I OWN NOTHING, ONLY NULL, AND THE VOID THAT SURROUNDS HIM, IS MINE. OH, YEAH, AND THE PLOT. I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT I HAVE NO CONNECTION WHATSOEVER TO J.K. ROWLING, H.G. WELLS, OR BUTCH HARTMAN, AND I MEAN THE UTMOST REPECT.**

** Prologue: "**In time, they would fear him, in time they would know his name, in time they would worship him as their leader, just not yet. He would have to wait a long while, longer than any of you can ever imagine, if he is to once again escape, and cast his sights once again upon our world." At this she finished, dropping the book on the night stand which flickered, slightly, and then resumed its original position next to the bed, for after all, night stands do not naturally float over the bed, offering one drinks while one is reading, but then again, there was nothing average going on here. No, nothing average at all.

* * *

"_IT BEGINS…" _He, it, THEM, laughed, not the average laugh, but more of a symphony of laughs, deep, high, loud, and whispering, and, well, generally disturbing._ "Once the swarm has found its idiotic, measly little treasure, I will be FREE!"_ She woke with a start. Another dream, what could they be? She, as had become habit, crossed over the dark room to the other side, checking the books for a single one. Of course, she had taken these steps every night, and knew the spot by heart, but knowing all of the books were still there comforted her. The book, _Incarnate, _hummed and purred with content as she, has she had for weeks now, looked for an entry that even vaguely matched her dreams. She shuddered, knowing full well that it would be best not to remember, but she couldn't forget… "_It was dark, and the writhing mass of tentacled fog was still watching, her. "Of course it is" she thought to herself, it's all around you." _Again, has she had many times before, she had found herself straying to a particular page, unable to avert her eyes, unable to block it from her view. Her own face.

(CUE THEME SONG!)

Fog whipped around every corner, dark holes in the space-time continuum caused by extremely compressed dark matter (Which is, by the way, a great source of vitamin Omega-X-12) popped up, some times inside people! This, thought the changeling, who was, by the way, dripping with sweat, even though the cruel, 9-tail-whipped weather barely showed its 13 degrees, was an excelent day to stay inside, perhaps with a nice cup of coco. Unfortunately, the villains begged to differ. "That was the 12Th villain this morning, some thing's up, or I'm Joane Roberts." The adolescent boy swinging above the city, was, as I would like to point out, most definitely NOT named Joane Roberts, he was, as it turned out, named Dick Grason, but generally went as Robin. "Yeah, but what about Rav-" "Quiet!" Said Robin, "We don't know how Slade found her yesterday, but we do know that we have to be more careful." "Yeah," said Beast Boy, as I hope by now that you have discovered exactly who we're talking about, "But what's wrong with saying RAVEN?" " SHUSH!!!!!" Robin screamed, "We don't know what will happen if we use her name too much!" "Well I think she's just a villain magnet." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

* * *

Raven found a hand on her shoulder, she screamed and whirled around, half-expecting to see Trigon,her father, staring at her with his four red, blood-red in fact, glowing eyes. She didn't. What she saw was a friendly, almost but not quite handsome, face. The boy who this face belonged to wore intricately carved medieval armor, with magical symbols of thousands of nations and planets, including Azarath, and a few she had never even heard of, such as, if you really want to know, Numex and Bioshaharya. Over this stunning attire, he wore a grey cloak, grey as mist in fact. He looked her over, as would a Jockey looking over a horse, and whispered to her, in an oddly seductive monotone that touched her mind with tentacles of pure cold, syphoning away her usually cold and calculating reason: _"Come with me..."_ Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Still, I really think she got the easy job." Said Beast Boy as they scoured the city, looking for the foolish criminal that would try to use the fog as cover to commit crimes, but no one was safe from the Titans.

* * *

She awoke with another start, the second that morning. The fog swirled as much as her head did. She was dazed and she was seeing double, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. "Drink this," said an oddly familiar monotone, "It will help." And, ignoring all of her knowledge of occult charms and lore that involved tricking someone into drinking a blood-red potion, she took a long swig, finishing the vial in a single gulp. Instantly, as the stranger had promised, the world cleared, and she saw herself gazing into the deep black eyes of the same boy who had confronted her in the tower. "Excellent," he said with a smile, a thin smile, almost a cocky one, "Now drink this." "No," she said, logic returning, "I'm not taking any more chances." She contemplated using her telekinetic powers to launch this newcomer off of the bridge, which, as she saw, was what they were standing on. If you're picky, they were sitting on the tower of an oddly romantic bridge. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, as if reading her mind, " Besides, I thought you'd reject it, you're a very smart girl you know." She blushed, in spite of her self, then, remembering her close brush with Malchior, regained her composure. "So," he said, returning to the monotone, "I brought something to sweeten the deal." Above his head, the fog brought out a small golden box, seeming to bow like a subservient butler. "Please," she said, pleading for all it was worth, "Let me have it." "No." he said, "Not yet." Ignoring her now-returned reason, she drank the second vial. It tasted almost like... No, it couldn't possibly be... " Good," he said, lowering the box into her hands, "By the way, my name is Null."


	2. The Next Titan

_Noctem Falus Morituri! __(Darkness Fills the Grave, in case your school didn't offer Latin.) The room lit. It wasn't just any room of course; this was RAVEN's room: the forbidden room. At least, to the Titans. The strange being known as Null set Raven down on her bed in the most tranquil position he could muster to lie someone in without vomiting from the sappiness. He laughed, the dark, split laugh that so often had given her nightmares. Yes, she would be the chosen one, she would be the one, none of the others had dark enough powers. Yes, she was perfect: Quick, smart, strong, dark, easy to bend to his will, she was the perfect candidate, more than he could have hoped for. He had made up his mind long ago, he would scour the world, all of the worlds, luring in his "Chosen Ones" through trickery, skill, and "shudder" seduction. Then he would use them to... Wait, no, one of the many magical artifacts in this room could be monitoring his every thought. He knew that she wasn't a sorceress of that much skill but it was best to play it safe. Yes, they would all see._

_

* * *

_

Beast Boy's head was swimming, more than average, because of course usually the rest of his body was swimming too. The rest of his body, as well as his head, was usually also in the form of something that spends most of its time swimming as well, like a squid or an otter. This time however, His head was filled with a disorienting spiral of crystal rainbows, and a singular sound was reverberating through his head. "_Drink up, Drink up, Let me…" _"AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed. "Calm down, I'm sure It's nothing." Robin assured. "Friend Robin is correct with the encouragement of calming Beast Boy." Said Starfire. "Yeah," he encouraged himself, "it's probably nothing."

* * *

The next day, Beast Boy and Raven both tried to forget their strange experience. Beast Boy's experience with whatever it was that tried to rip his psyche into tiny little green chunks, and Raven's with the Null. All of a sudden, there was an extremely unsettling knock at the door, a resounding knock that would have filled a much bigger space quite easily. Robin opened the great steel door allowing a figure to stumble into the room. If Raven had not been so adept at controlling her emotions, she would have gasped. The figure wore intricately patterned armor, and a grey cloak, he was also injured and bleeding profusely, his armor was cracked and his cloak was tattered, and he mouthed a pair of pitiful words before crumpling to the cold floor: _"HELP ME"_

_

* * *

_

The first thing that Null found upon waking was that he was in a small room, brightly lit and very sterile looking, and he had bandages on all of his wounds. His armor, thankfully, had not been tampered with. "Wow," said a voice, "whoever got to you seriously messed with you man." The voice, as Null soon found, was coming from a small green skinned boy. Null laughed, his disguised laugh, not the nightmare one, that laugh would bring too many questions. "I guess you could say that."

Just then, Robin walked in. "Just the one I wanted to talk to!" Exclaimed Null "About what?" Robin asked. Null seemed to seriously consider this for a moment, then followed with this: "I would very much like to join you." Robin paused; no one had ever been this direct before. "We'll see about that when you heal, we don't just accept anyone you know." Null chuckled privately; it was much easier to slip things into peoples' drinks when you were the one pouring them.

"O-K-A-Y," said Beast Boy, "First test: show us your power." At this, Null's entire body turned into a spiraling mist, moving to the walls, he materialized beside the dummies, absorbed them into his essence, and moved on to the second part of the test. Null answered all but 1 of the hero aptitude questions correctly. He chose to abandon 1 of the victims to save the others. "Next lesson," said Robin, "everyone's life counts." "Good," said B.B. "now, hand to hand combat." Null jumped just in time to avoid Robin's sidekick, and his eyebrow raised several inches. "That was hardly fair." "Yeah, well the super-villains don't really play fair either." Said Robin "Good point." Said Null. Robin aimed another kick at Null. Who caught it, twisted his leg around, sending him cascading to the floor. His eyebrow raised another 8 inches, meaning that, by now, it was hovering about 3 inches over his head. "Good job," said Robin, "you're in." Null smiled.


	3. Secrets Revealed

"Power is a funny thing, the more you have, the more you want, and vice-versa." He laughed. (He did seem to do a lot of that didn't he)? It must be the occasion of finding a perfect candidate within 12 hours of his second trip. It was morning, and the sun was painfully bright against his eyes, the others should still be asleep, he would need to wait for the wake-up call.

THERE! There it was, the call of a green rooster from the top of the tower. Perfect, now he would… "Oh, hey Null, you're up early." The voice came from Robin; an interesting turn of events indeed, was it not? "I thought… Ummm… I would make breakfast this morning!" said Null, thinking on his feet. "In the living quarters?" asked Robin with a sarcastic air. "I… umm… wanted to see what the others would like." "Well… most of us are just getting up now you know." Said Robin. "Exactly, which is why I was… going to the kitchen which is… this way, right." "Umm… actually the kitchen is THAT way." "Oh, I'm glad you pointed that out." At this point Null strolled briskly to the kitchen. Robin wasn't nervous; it was average for Titans to be jittery on their first day.

"It looks like a loaf of bread." Commented the tower's resident cyborg, know simply as "Cyborg". "It is a loaf of bread." Said Null "But it's not just a loaf, it's the loaf, the best loaf of all of the loaves on your world!" At this Beast Boy broke down into a laughing fit. "What's wrong with him?" asked Raven, floating into the room. "He…he…he…" said Beast Boy, trying to be understood through his fit of giggles, "He kept saying LOAF!" Null gave him a malicious look. "Look, I baked some stuff inside, just eat it." "Hmmm…." Cyborg contemplated the conflicting tastes, "It's actually pretty good." "Thanks," said Null "I'm going to take a look around." Suddenly, as Null was taking a look around his new room, (which he had decorated with a few things that he had brought back from his old lair, a ruined tower, including some mystical artifacts and a small electric fountain on the ground.) one of his shoulder spikes flashed a bright red, as well as objects found on the uniforms of the other Titans. "TITANS GO!" yelled Robin, and they all bolted out the door. Null only laughed, and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared.

Null threw the unconscious body of Dr. Light into a nearby dumpster and walked on. "That's that now isn't it." He said. "You took him out just by looking at him!" said Beast Boy, obviously impressed. "Yes, I can have that effect can't I?" chortled Null. "NYA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" The Titans eyed him suspiciously, but moved on. Robin noticed that Raven stayed at least 7 feet away from him at all times, but he dismissed it as suspicion of the newcomer's motives.

_Oh yes, I have already taken many more, even the self-proclaimed "greatest of the great" like Za'Aghull and Mythonox. Soon I will have enough dark-powered beings to amass the proper army, and then…_ A quote from someone he had known long ago came back to him, a very suitable one if he had to say so himself:

"_Out of what crypt they crawl, I cannot tell,_

_But every night I see the rubbery things,_

_Black, horned and slender with membranous wings…_

…_But ho! If only they should make some sound,_

_Or wear a face where faces should be found."_—H.P. Lovecraft, _Night-Gaunts_

Soon… soon this story will be very real indeed. HA HA HA!

Raven thought she new what was in the little golden box. She was in her room, all of the doors and windows triple-locked and the entire room cleansed of sentient presence besides her own. Her magic mirror had been stolen earlier by some crazy fan, and she couldn't find him, it was almost as if he had never existed… Unless Null knew just about everything, (which, considering the circumstances, he could have) this had to be what he had brought to "sweeten the deal."

"Chocolates." She murmured angrily under her breath and threw the box to the ground. If that potion was what she thought it could've been. Then she had doomed the Titans, and possibly the world, for a box of chocolates. Then the alarm went off, and Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire went off to handle it.

Beast Boy's head hurt, a lot. He had never he had never felt anything like this, it felt like the time Cyborg tried to explain how his cybernetic "spy-hand" worked, only about 9 times worse. His antagonist: The newest Titan, known as Null. The traitor's eyes had split into a spiral of multi-colored, pulsating crystal, as if all of the optical illusions that had ever given him a headache had decided to form an evil alliance and split his mind open. Then there was the sound, an almost goading, eerie music, which, he now realized, sounded much like a piano/vocal mix in D minor of a classic Season Y/Neil Young song. _"Drink Up, Drink Up, Let Me Fill Your…"_

Beast Boy knew he couldn't stand it much longer, which meant that it was the perfect time for Robin to pop in.

"Hey guys, what's…" Robin began to gasp, but was cut short:"Oh, I see you've decided to join or little brain storming session, feel free to have a seat, because, in a moment, feeling free will be the best you can do." Said Null in a voice that sounded less like the one that they were accustomed to, and more like the 12 voices of a very different villain indeed, but however, it did have some very crucial differences.

Suddenly, Null opened his mouth, revealing a dark inky blackness from which a trio of striped tentacles shot, 2 pulled Robin into a restraining chair, and another locked the door. "Now," Null began again, "you can either tell me the weaknesses of the others, or we can do this all night. "It's only 3:00!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Well, then it's too bad that the others aren't back yet isn't it, and that by the time Raven, with her miniscule power, locates the source of my charm and rushes back with the others, it will be too late."

Around 4:00, the others finally returned, exaughsted from their long trek to the other side of the city and back, about 7 times, because every time they placed the signal somewhere and rushed to it, they found that it was now rushing to somewhere else! Unfortunately, the first thing that they asked was exactly where the others where and why the broom closet was locked. " Well…" said Null, "Um…" Under his breath he whispered a short memory charm, and the girls looked around, dazed. Null slipped out the door and released the boys, who had been given a similar treatment, but not to the extent that they didn't have some choice words for Null, because that would ruin the fun entirely.


	4. Unexistance

"I am evil. I am diabolical. I am evil, terror, fear, and dark power incarnate. Even with my great power, I am still not the strongest; I am only an embasary for the grand council of the void, and not even the highest ranking one. Now, it is very interesting that I used the word "incarnate" in my self-directed monologue, because that very book holds the name and description of every evil being to exist. You know, I should really just leave it for them for a bit longer and see if thy figure it out." "Grand lord and master," said a sniveling voice that came from a small, ragtag minion that looked quite a bit like a crazy fan of the Titans, "You're talking to yourself again." "YES LIATMROW I AM AWARE OF THAT!" boomed Null, his voice dislodging tiles from the floor, which floated up wards and stuck to the ceiling. "Ye-ye-yes master." Sniveled the dishelved minion, "I-I-I brought the box." Liatmrow lowered a golden box containing none other then the Mirror of Dnim. "The very mirror that was a portal into Ravens dark mind, and how he had been spying on the Titans for years, as long as the other worlds." Null muttered under his breath, again returning to the third person. Liatmrow whimpered, it made him nervous when anyone, even the Null, spoke to itself in the third person. Whoever owned this old hideout, it was in perfect shape, al of the reality distorting gadgets and charms were in place, and the walls were covered in shelves of death rays and chocolate boxes. The only problem was that it was not, in his opinion, best to fill the fake box with chocolate, as he suspected "shudder" that Raven liked/hated him already. However, he could not very well send her a death ray either, so the chocolates were the obvious choice. In all, the entire lair seemed to be the nightmare version of Willy Wonka's factory!

"Good Liatmrow, I'll have you promoted to top-assistant-partial-co-Hench-minion." Said Null in a dismissive tone. This was a position, along with Hench-manager of sanitation of co-workers, which only existed in the council. "Now," he muttered, "It's time for some destruction."

Trashcans flew around, along with buildings, trees, and other rubble. Everything had a familiar black sheen to it, quite a bit like Raven's telekinetic powers. Robin and the Titans rushed in. The girls had gone with Terra to investigate a signal on the opposite side of town, unfortunate, as Null hoped he would be able to scar Raven's mind with images of possible futures, terrible and happy. He had been working on his delivery for quite a while now, and none of the others had had a particularly dark past for him to exploit. "Well, well, well…" Null monotoned, "I suppose I was right, if you break enough buildings and endanger enough of these pathetic bystanders then eventually the vigilantes will show up. Now, where are your other friends?" "Hopefully, far away from you!" Robin said through gritted teeth. "Oh," remarked Null, "then I suppose you can start pummeling me now." "Gladly!" Robin and the others slammed him into the wall, and knocked him backwards. This would've probably stopped anything in existence, due to the fact that the now-weakened water tower fell on him in an extremely cliché fashion. Null, however was not even scratched. "Are you quite done yet?" he mocked. After about 10 more tries however, the Titans were almost ready to give up. "You really don't understand do you? I cannot be killed or removed from existence…" There was a flash of bright, overwhelming light, and they were in the foyer of an elaborately decorated mansion. Everything looked fine, but seen from the right everything seemed to melt and curve, and the absence of curves or right angles were extremely unsettling. "…BECAUSE I DON'T EXIST!" All six (including terra) Titans looked at him with expressions between puzzlement (Beast Boy) and disgust (Raven). "What do you mean?" asked Robin. "Well," explained Null, "I am a dark Matter construct, dark matter is not solid per-se but more of an attractive force, nothing, not even light, can escape, and if you use the formula "V=5x2+423(78)=9+18xV" you can clearly see that all physical properties contained in the DNA of an organic substance excluding the X and Y chromosomes can be transferred upon absorption to the gravitationally dectable source, which is: Me.

Now Beast Boy's head REALLY hurt. "Now, let's see, if I was real, could I do THIS?" Null reached his arm into Robin's head and pulled out a few playing cards, each one symbolizing his thoughts, knowledge, or desires. After pulling out a few languages and martial arts and carelessly tossing them back in, he fished out a picture of Starfire. "Oh my!" he exclaimed in shock disbelief, "What's THAT doing in there?" Some of the others chuckled. "Or what about THIS" Circus music played from nowhere as he pulled out Raven's emotions, not in the multicolored duplicates that the were used to, but in multi-colored orbs, which he proceeded to juggle, and launching her off into different moods, depending on which ball he caught. He laughed and put them back in; this was going to be fun.

Raven was uncharacteristically scared. What was more, she couldn't detect any source of magic, no light, no cheap conjurer's tricks, no soul power, no darkness, it was as if there was a singular nothingness drawing in all power, all love, all reason… Null. There he was too! Protected by what was supposed to be her power: a wall of telekinetic energy. She supposed everyone had deserted her now. Her friends were dangling over a terribly cliché pit of deadly boiling chemicals, and she was listening to the most malevolent eldritch abomination she had ever seen tell her some ludicrous story! Null laughed. "Now, I suppose you would like to know why I'm going to kidnap you." Raven nodded. "Well," he said, with an air of false exasperation, "then I'm going to need you to hold this." He then proceeded to reach up and REMOVE HIS FACE. Now, it didn't just slowly melt away, r vanish altogether, he just reached up and casually pulled it off like a mask, with his eyeballs still stuck to it. It revealed a vaguely head-like shape made of fog, fitted with two malevolent-looking black pulsating orbs. His hands flexed, and his fingers ripped away to reveal long twisted claws. He seemed perfectly at home in this monstrosity of a lair, a building (if that was what it was) distorted to rival M.C. Escher's "Relativity".

"I," he continued, "am building an army. You see, for the last 400,000 years, The c- The GRAND Council of the Void, has had the same leader, Whispius Narotxtrixcaxs. (Na-rough-ticks-trick-aackz) It is time for a revolution, but I need an army composed of the darkest beings on the planet: Demons, Ghosts, Monsters, and half-and-halves like yourself. With an army like that, I will be unstoppable. Just think Raven, YOU are the one responsible for giving me this new power, AND the power of the already enslaved. You didn't have to drink it if you didn't want to you know, and the charm, however old and simplistic, will hold as long as I, excuse the expression, un-live. In other words, you sold the only way that you and the other prisoners could escape, along with your friends' lives, for a box of chocolates."

"Now, for reasons none other than the fact that this teleportation is ludicrously painful from the disapperition side, and that the AUTHOR," he said, glaring up from the paper, "couldn't think of a better plot advancement tool."

Here is the story he told: Once there was a little minion, he wanted a raise. The he died. The End.

"What are you going to do to us?" Raven asked, her voice breaking slightly. Suddenly, she was overcome with a vision, and there were few words to describe it, but she remembered something, she wasn't sure how, but she did.

It was the first stanza of _"Night-Gaunts"._

**END PART 1**


	5. The Council of the Void

**THE COUNCIL OF THE VOID**

No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, **NO, NO, NO**…

Jake Nekurox was never the same after they took him from Necron. His world had gothic architecture, dark skies, and beautiful nights. This world had fog. Lots and lots of fog. And evil. Lots and lots of evil. Then, as was his luck so far, a new girl came in, wearing a CLOAK of all things. He never thought that he would never see one of those cloaks again; he averted his gaze, for they brought back bad memories. He had been young, working with his father, before…before… He had never seen a cloak after that day. He had never imagined that they would be shipped off to other dimensions. Still, just his luck, a little less food going into HIS mouth before they went to war.

Just then, the voice that he had grown to know and hate echoed through the small, grey, bunk bed-filled room "MEET ME IN THE GRAND HALL NOW, AND YES, THAT MEANS YOU JAKE." Jake didn't know exactly how the tiny grey bunker had room for 7 wings, but he didn't care. He walked solemnly through the hall letting someone else take care of the newbie for a change.

Raven walked down the hall, the one who had taken charge of her filled her in, and somehow she felt, somehow, in all of this magnitude, she was becoming a minor character.

The reason that Null had called them in, Jake found, was that he had triumphed, or thought Jake cynically, he thought he did. "Now," said Null, summoning his magnitude, "I would like to treat you all to the FEAST OF TRIUMPH! Eat well my little meat poppets!" Jake had heard of these before, Necronites called them C-Feasts It was exactly the food you wanted, displayed in the way you were used to. In this case, it was your world's traditional presentation. He noticed that while he was usually the only one without a plate, the Necronites eating their food off of stones, the new girl had a sacrificial lamb, eaten with relish off of an alter. What was she anyway? Meanwhile, Null studied his new army. Once well nourished he could begin the transformation. He picked up a piece of water from his glass with his fork and cut off a piece, savoring its crunch, he laughed again. The night belonged to him, no matter if the council thought otherwise.

Null hated these meetings, they were so tediously dull. Besides, he could only spend about half of the time mocking the others or checking on his army, or someone could get suspicious. "NULL!" said a voice from the top brass, a tall shadow looming over him. Null jumped like a schoolchild caught sleeping in class, or in this case, reality shifting in class. "Sorry sir, it's just that…" Null chose his next words with utmost care, "You're an old hack!" Null sprung up from his seat and began to dance around like a chicken on the table. He didn't care, soon the transformation would be complete, and this realm would be his.

Jake hiccupped, his back felt funny, in fact, so did his whole body. Even the others were beginning to feel a little light-headed. It was the new girl, however, that first noticed the change, and their faces were fading away! Jake struggled and pulled himself up from where he had fallen, he couldn't believe it. He saw it too now though, everyone seemed to be fading slightly and his own face was half gone. Funny though, even though the mirror and his own sight proved that the other prisoners were loosing their faces, he could still see and smell fine, in fact, his senses seemed to have heightened. He felt his back ripping now. Pain. Fear. Anger. Then he felt no more.

He awoke with a start, he didn't know who or were he was, but that there was a voice in the back of his head, painful and throbbing, and he could only piece together a few basic thoughts of his own. **HUNGRY. HELP. VOICE TELLING ME. MUST GO. KILL. EAT.**

**NEW ONE. HER. JAKE. JAKE IS ME. RAVEN IS SHE. HE IS ZEXAR. HE IS PHILON. SHE IS NEM. AUGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! **_"Now now, no thinking, NO FREE WILL." _ The voice in his head hurt, but he had to obey. **HUNT. GO. RUNNING. JUMP. THE GLSS BROKE. MIST. HATE. EVIL. POUNCE. RUNNING. HA! NOW THEY MUST RUN. I WILL CHASE. I WILL HUNT. YES. WHO ARE THEY? ARE THEY… AUGGHHHH!!!!! NO MORE. MUST HUNT.**

Raven, being partially a demon already, could've been the best Night-Gaunt alive. She jumped and lunged, seething with rage.

**HUNT. JUMP. FANGS AND CLAWS. HUNT. EAT. DEVOUR.**

**AUGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

The orbs, the eyes, the pain, THIS MUST STOP! Jake lunged at Null, followed by a sect of others, including Raven. Null fell, and dropped a small medallion, engraved with an "N". Jake was aware of little, except for scuffling sounds and talk of "rehabilitation".


	6. Chicken Soup for the soulless

The manager of "The Blade in the Rock" a medieval artifact shop looked at his new employee scaring off another customer. "No, you don't want this piece of garbage, it's a pure fake, in fact, I don't think anything in this little shop is even close to being something that even DISGUSTING SCUM like you deserves to own!" The manager didn't know who hired Llud, or even who he was, other than the fact that his name sounded vaguely European. "Llud," said the manager, "get back to sweeping the corners." The being, who was once known as the vicious Null, but now worked, memory less, among the humans while the council tried to think up anything better to do with him, resumed his position, but even as he swept he plotted. Yes, soon the store would be all his…

**THE END**


End file.
